


Family Takes Care of Family, No Matter Who They Think They Are

by Lexys23



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: The four times Diana took care of Cassie, and the one time Cassie returned the favor.





	Family Takes Care of Family, No Matter Who They Think They Are

**** Cassie Blake and Diana Meade always felt connected, even before the spell went wrong. They were close, closer than the other witches in their circle. It was something from within, something about history that brought them together. Their first meeting, Diana felt the need to help Cassie.

The day started out normal. The circle was practicing their magic, spells to use against witch hunters, when Adam Conant used a spell none of the other members knew. He had seen it, but he didn't remember where or what it was. The spell hit Cassie, and there was smoke everywhere. Everyone had to wait until the smoke was gone to see what had happened. In Cassie's place was a toddler, a two or three year old. She had blonde wavy hair and bright blue eyes. It was a baby Cassie.

"What did you do?!" Jake Armstrong shouted at Adam, in shock and slight anger. He was in shock, along with the other circle members. They all started at the small girl, who at the moment was looking around.

"I-I don't know," Adam stuttered, looking at the little girl, who then started looking at everyone.

The five members watched her as she stared at each one of them. They could tell she was scared. She finally saw Diana and ran to her, tumbling on her own feet and falling down. She started to cry.

"Do something! Shut her up!" Faye Chamberlain ordered, glaring at the toddler, who only cried harder when no one helped her.

Diana, Adam, and Jake rushed to help her up, but Diana got there first. She cradled the girl and tried to soothe her.

"What are we going to tell her people when they ask about her?" Melissa Glaser asked, in shock of what they had just done. They, or more specifically, Adam had turned Cassie Blake, the strongest witch into a baby.

"We can't tell anyone," Faye said, not wanting to get into trouble for something she didn't do.

"She can stay with me," Jake suggested, thinking it was a good idea. "I live alone. No one will ask questions about that."

"No," Diana told him. "She's not staying with the boys for obvious reason. She's not staying with Faye because we know that will end bad. And Melissa, you don't really interact with her. I'll stay with her at her house until we get this sorted out. Her grandmother is out of town and I'll tell my dad I'm keeping her company."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?" Faye asked, tired of being there. She was tired of all the attention Cassie was getting. It was as if bad luck followed the girl everywhere.

"Yes, you guys can leave," Diana told them, as she looked at the sleeping girl in her arms. She smiled, seeing Cassie so relaxed and innocent.

"Let me help you with her," Jake offered, getting close to Diana. He reached out for the girl, but Diana moved back.

"It's okay, I got her," she answered the blond boy. She was getting annoyed of him. She walked away with the sleeping girl, leaving Jake alone.

Diana walked to Adam with Cassie in her arms. She was smiling sweetly at the toddler, who was grabbing on to her shirt tightly. Together, Adam and Diana made a car seat using magic. Diana put the blonde in the seat and sat down next to her.

Adam drove them to Cassie's house. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" He asked, looking at her. He wanted to stay, but his ex-girlfriend was insisting that she didn't need him to stay.

"No, go and find a way to reverse this. We can't have the witch hunters know about this. This will give them an advantage," she told him.

Adam nodded. He watched Diana take the spelled girl up her stairs and into her house. He drove away, hoping for a reverse spell.

Diana put the girl on her couch and sat down next to her. She didn't know what to do. She never took care of anyone before. She didn't know how to take care of a baby. She didn't even know what Cassie remembered. Diana decided to make food for her and her friend.

She turned on the televisions and left it on Spongebob, for her charge. She knew the show was child friendly, and it was a good idea.

She started cooking, making Macaroni n' Cheese. She hummed in silence, as she boiled the food. She enjoyed the quiet, something she rarely got in the day. She felt something, someone touch her legs. She looked down to see Cassie hug her legs.

"Hey, sleep well?" Diana asked, crouching down in front of the girl.

Cassie grinned and nodded, her curls bouncing. Diana giggled at the girl.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, grabbing the girls hand and taking her to the table. She sat her down and got a plate to put Cassie's food in it. Cassie giggled, as she tried to stick her hand in the food. "No, it'll burn."

"Yummy?" Cassie asked, grinning at Diana. Her eyes were bright and big, as she stared at Diana.

"Yeah, yummy for your little tummy," Diana told her, as she started to feed the girl.

Cassie clapped her hands, happy at the rhyme. She opened her mouth as Diana brought the spoon close to her mouth.

Diana fed Cassie, then ate herself as the blonde watched television. The girl fell sleep with her head on the brunette's legs.

Diana had fallen asleep when someone was knocking. She jolted up, waking her companion. Cassie started to cry. "Shh, it's okay. Don't cry," Diana whispered as she hugged the girl.

Cassie shook her head, cried, and started to rub her eyes. She was sleepy, but the girl in front of her had woken her up. It was not cool.

The knocking didn't stop, so she stood up. Cassie got off the couch and followed her to the door. Cassie grabbed onto her pants as she followed Diana to the door.

"Who is it?" Diana asked, not wanting to open the door to just anyone.

"It's the circle," she heard Jake say from the other side of the door.

Diana sighed before opening the door. She felt Cassie's grip tighten. She saw the four remaining members of the circle and let them in. She picked Cassie up, and gave them a half smile.

"Awe, little Cassie is so cute," Melissa cooed, getting over the shock of the incident.

Cassie giggled at Melissa, as she reached for the girl. Cassie liked her, just like the girl who was carrying her.

Melissa took her and smiled at her friend-turned-baby. Cassie played with her hair. Faye rolled her eyes, but had to admit that Cassie did look cute. Adam and Jake were jealous, while Diana smiled.

"Wa Spobaw," she said, pointing to the television. Melissa looked at it and saw Spongebob.

"Yes, that's Spongebob. Do you want to see it?" the teen holding her asked, grinning.

Cassie nodded. The whole circle went to sit down and watch Cassie, who giggled at Spongebob's antics.

"Does she remember anything?" Jake asked, staring at the blonde girl laugh.

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked a lot. We were sleeping before you guys came," Diana told them.

Cassie stood up and waddled to Faye.

"Hi," Cassie told her, as she waved in front of her.

Faye raised her eye brow. She looked at the other members for help on what to do, but the others were intrigued on what was happening.

"Hi," Faye said on return.

"Wha name?" Cassie asked, tilting her head. She gave Faye a smile that was contagious.

"Faye," the rebel witch said. She picked Cassie up and sat her on her lap.

"Who they?" The two year old asked as she pointed to the others.

"Answer your question?" Diana asked Jake sarcastically.

"That's Melissa, Jake, Adam, and you know Diana," Faye told her as she pointed each one.

"Mama?" Cassie asked, reaching for her best friend.

Diana blushed, but went to get the girl.

"Mama," Cassie muttered as she pressed her face on Diana's chest.

"Hey baby," Diana whispered, kissing her head.

The circle members talked about ways to reverse the spell, as Cassie fell back to sleep. After an hour, the members left one by one. Adam left first, followed by Jake. Melissa followed behind. Faye helped Diana with Cassie, creating a bed safe for the two year old.

"Thanks," Diana told her, as she walked her friend to the door.

"Don't mention it, seriously don't. And if you tell anyone this, I'll make you wish you had more magic, but Cassie is really cute," Faye responded.

"Yeah, she is. I don't know if I want to spell to reverse. I mean, I know we need to whole circle at full power, but this is the first time I've ever seen Cassie relaxed. I just want her to have a few days to not worry, you know?" Diana said, looking towards Cassie's room.

Faye nodded. "I understand, but as much as I hate to admit it, we need her and her magic."

"Yeah, just wish we could help her even more," Diana muttered, frowning.

"How about after we break the spell, we take a few days to relax. We're not sure she'll remember this," Faye responded, giving her a weak smile. " I have to go before my mom starts to worry. We'll talk some other time, okay?"

"Yeah, drive safe. See you Faye and thanks again," Diana said, hugging her.

"I swear I'm going soft. I blame the baby," the rebel muttered, walking away.

Diana smiled and shook her head. She closed the door and went to Cassie's room. She watched the girl sleep before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

The next morning, Diana woke up with someone in her arms. She frowned, not remembering who she went to bed with. She opened her eyes and saw a blonde hair. She didn't remember who that was, until a few minutes when she remembers what had happened the day before.

She sat up and saw the girl asleep, sucking her thumb. She looked so small, so child-like. She had nothing on her shoulders, and she had nothing to worry about.

"Mama?" Diana heard Cassie say. She looked down and saw the girl looking up at her. She smiled back at the girl.

"Let's get you ready for the day," Diana told her, as she took the girl in her arms.

"Mama, yummy," Cassie told the brunette, as she tapped her stomach.

"After a bath, okay?" Diana asked, walking to the restroom with the hungry girl.

"Bat?"

"Yes, bath, then we go put food in your tummy, okay?"

"Kay."

Diana bathed Cassie, who played with a rubber ducky. She giggled as Diana rinsed the conditioner out of her head.

Diana then used a towel to dry her up, but realized Cassie didn't have clothes for her age. She wrapped the girl in a towel and tried to think. She didn't have individual magic, but she could try.

She muttered a spell and a dress appeared. It was perfect for Cassie, who watched in awe.

"Mama, pwetty," Cassie said, clapping her small hands together.

"Yes, it is. And it's for you," Diana said, crouching down.

Cassie watched her as Diana put the dress on the girl. Once the dress was on, Diana put the shoes Cassie had on the day before. They went to go eat breakfast, and see what they would do for the rest of the day.

There was a knock on the door while they were watching The Fairy OddParents.

"Who is it?" Diana asked, as she walked to the door.

"Melissa and Faye," the darker witch responded from outside of the door. Diana opened the door and smiled at her friends.

"Where are Jake and Adam?" Diana asked, frowning slightly.

"We told them to find the spell to change Cassie back," Faye answered, looking for the small blonde.

"She's watching television," Diana answered, smirking at Faye's shocked expression,

"I was not looking for the brat," Faye said. denying it.

"Okay, whatever. I guess you don't want to hang out with us," Diana said, as she walked to the living room, where her friend sat watching the cartoon. Diana laughed as Faye quickly followed her.

"Hey Cassie, guess who's here to see you," Diana told the girl as she sat next to her.

"Hi," Cassie said, as she waved.

"Do you remember our names" Melissa asked, as she sat down on the other side of the girl. Faye sat on a chair near them.

"M-Missa?" Cassie asked, frowning as she thought hard on the name.

"Close, Melissa. Can you say that? Me-lis-sa," she pronounced, smiling.

"Mewissa?" Cassie asked, her blue eyes staring back at Melissa's.

"Can you say mine? Faye," the rebel witch asked.

"Faye," Cassie said, smiling at the attention she was getting.

"How about Diana, can you say that?" Faye asked, smirking at her friend.

"Di-yana?" Cassie asked, scrunching up her face.

Faye laughed and nodded.

"Do you remember the guys? The other people?" Melissa asked, grinning,

"Cake? Ana?" she asked the three girls, who all started to laugh.

"Yeah, those are their names," Faye said, as she tried to calm her laughing.

"Mama, pway, pawk," Cassie told her longest friend in the small town.

Diana thought about it. She couldn't let people who knew her see the girl, but she wanted to let Cassie have a childhood with everything going on.

"Okay, let's go," Diana told her. Once those words left her mouth, the younger girl jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hurwy!" Cassie said impatiently. She wanted to go out and play in the sun.

"We are going, calm down," Faye told the girl, who was trying to open the door. She couldn't reach, but that didn't stop her from trying. Melissa opened the door and Cassie ran out the door.

"Why does she call you 'mama'?" Melissa asked, smiling at the girl who was jumped over the cracks on the ground.

"I'm not sure, but it feels comfortable," Diana said, keeping a close eye on the girl.

"Is she as annoying now as she is older?" Faye questioned, smirking.

Diana frowned at her. "She was never annoying. But she is so cute. I left on the bed we made, and this morning, she woke up in my arms."

"Guys, look," Melissa said, as she pointed ahead of her.

They looked to see Cassie hunch over. The three girls ran to her.

"Mama, ow," Cassie cried, tears streaming down her face at a quick rate.

"Shh, it'll be fine. It'll be okay, I promise," Diana said, as she took the girl into her arms. She sat on the ground and kept Cassie close, whispering soothing words and kissing her head.

Just then the two guys ran to them.

"Did you find a way to reverse it?" Melissa asked, feeling bad for the crying girl.

"Yeah, the spell lasts twenty-four hours, but when it reverses, it's painful," Adam explained.

"We have to get her home," Diana told them. Faye helped Diana stand with Cassie in her arms. They rush to the Blake house, and rest Cassie on the couch.

They watched as Cassie squirmed in pain. She screamed as her body started to change. There was a bright light, causing the other circle members to look away.

When the light flashed back, Cassie was asleep on the couch, back to normal.

Faye and Melissa choice to leave, saying they would check on them later. Diana kicked Adam and Jake out, and stayed with Cassie.

Cassie woke up towards the end of the day. She didn't remember what had happened the day before. Diana told her all that had happened, and Cassie blushed at the thought of the older girl bathing her.

"Thank you, for taking care of me," Cassie told her, smiling shyly.

"No problem," Diana told her, as they decided to lie on Cassie's bed. Diana helped Cassie, who was still weak.

"Did I do anything bad? Say something I wasn't suppose to?" Cassie asked, looking at her.

"You did start calling me 'mama'," Diana told her, wanting to see her blonde friend's reaction.

"I, uh," Cassie stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Can I asked why? What do you think of me?" Diana asked, looking at her.

"I feel safe around you. Like I know you'll protect me and everything will be fine," Cassie explained, not looking at her friend.

Diana smiled. "I'll protect you, I promise Cassie."


End file.
